haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Visitors
Betty.png|Betty Girl.png|The 'Girl' Greg.png|Greg Joan.png|Joan Mike.png|Mike Visiting customers are non-playing characters or NPCs who visit the player's farm to ask for goods in exchange for coins and experience points. There are five of them: Betty, the 'Girl'The Supercell Forum's profile picture page calls this character 'Girl'. See File:Avatar_images_hay_day.png, Greg, Joan and Mike. They are unlocked at Level 2. Story Visiting customers are townsfolk. The first one who visits the farm is Mike, which prompts the player to name their farm. Greg is a special customer as he is the player's neighbor as well as their first friend. Orders and rewards Visiting customers always ask for a single type of crop or product the player can grow or craft at their level. If the player has the item in stock they will ask for a third of half of what the player has. For example, at Level 2, they may ask for wheat, corn or bread. If a player has 50 units of wheat, they can ask for up to 25 units of it. Selling them what they asked for always gives the player five experience points, no matter the item. The number of coins they give is always inferior to what the player would earn by selling the items at their maximum value in their roadside shop. There can never be more than two visiting customers at the same time. Order mechanic When the player clicks on an NPC, he or she will trigger a message in the form of a speech bubble containing something along the lines of: Introduction (quantity of item) (item photo) ---> (a picture of a coin) (number of coins offered) "(You have: number of product)" If the player does not have enough goods, the number next to the picture will become red. The player has 3 answers to choose from: Yes, here you go '''- The player will give the NPC the goods the NPC demanded if they have it on stock (or the player will get a popup saying that they can buy the goods with gems). The NPC will give the player money and 5 experience, and will then leave after a short animation. '''No, sorry - The player will not give them what they asked for and the NPC will leave without playing an animation. This will not have any affect on how often they come or the price they will pay. Wait a moment - The dialog will be cancelled and the NPC will wait at the farm until the player chooses one of the 2 previous answers. The NPC can wait forever, however only two can be on the farm at any one time. Quotes Each customer always says either of the following sentences when requesting an item. Betty *Nice weather! Open for business? *How about selling me this? The 'Girl' *Hi! Mom sent me to buy stuff. *Hi! I'm shopping for Grandma. Greg *Hey there! Got some stuff for sale? *Greetings! Let's do business. Joan *Could you sell me this? *Good afternoon! Looking to buy. Mike' *Howdy! Can you spare this? *Hello! Got this in stock? Strategy tips ''This is a user submitted guide from User:Beestenboel. This may or may not be the best way to use the visiting customers function. *The visitors will usually ask for things you don't have at all, or things you have a lot of. That holds true for items in barn and items in your silo. So if you want them to come for your tons of easily produced wheat, make sure you have at least one raspberry, one blackberry, one milk, one bread and so on. Then they are more likely to come for your wheat. If you have 16 bread in your barn, they are likely to ask for it. Sell 10 of those through your roadside shop and they will most likely stop asking for it. *If you have 700 wheat in your silo, they can easily come for 350 of it and pay 980 coin for it. Sold in a single tap. That's a lot more coin and a lot less work than selling 35 stacks of 10 wheat for 350 coin in your roadside shop. Trivia *The visitors will consistently pay 28 coins for each 10 units of wheat. *The visitors will consistently pay 28 coins for each 10 units of corn as well. *During Winter visiting customers are dressed slightly differently. References Category:NPCs